Half Complete
by xXNuisanceXx
Summary: LaviYuu. Kanda has a secret feelings towards his best friend but Lavi has a crush on Lenalee. What will Kanda do?


Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Half-Complete. **

**Chapter 1.**

'_He's at it again,'_ Yuu Kanda thought, frowning badly as he watched orange-haired young man talked happily with some beautiful ladies. He crossed his arms then leaned against the gate wall of the college he attended. Veins popped out from his forehead as every second passed while he was waiting. He was about to leave when someone came up to him.

"Hey Kanda." A short white-haired young man greeted him.

"What?" Kanda snapped. The shorter young man sweat dropped. He looked at the orange-haired young man then smiled at Kanda.

"Waiting for Lavi, Kanda?"

"None of your business," Kanda hissed. The young man chuckled softly.

"Well, see you tomorrow night. Make sure you take care of yourself, Kanda. We don't want anything like last time happened again," the young man said before he walked away. Kanda cursed, glanced at the orange-haired young man again. He twitched when one of the ladies kissed the young man's cheek then he angrily walked away when the young man hugged the lady.

'_Stupid Lavi! He promised he would walk home with me! Now look at him! He's flirting those girls!'_ Kanda thought, cursing angrily. The peoples who were walking sidewalk quickly move aside when they saw fuming Kanda and those who could not see would become the victim to his deadly glare. _'Damn it! This is why I hated to be with him!'_ Kanda thought. He reached his apartment home and without wasting time, unlocked his home door before he went inside and closed the door behind angrily.

He panted as he leaned against the door. Slowly, he slid down onto the floor and hugged himself. Burying his face into his arms those wrapping around his knees, he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. His mind is cursing and yelling at a certain orange-haired young man he had befriended for a long time already.

_Knock. Knock._

"Yuu?" Kanda heard a familiar voice belonged to this young man. "You're in there?"

"Fuck off, Lavi," Kanda said. He heard a sigh.

"Yuu, I'm very sorry about just now. I didn't mean to forget about you!"

"Shut up! Now go away!" Kanda shouted then rose up before he went to his bedroom. He ignored the calls from outside of his apartment as he lay on the bed, until he did not hear anything at all. _'He's probably left already…' _He waited for another couple of minutes in case Lavi is still out there. He let out a heavy sigh. _'What am I expecting? Lavi returns after I shouted at him just now. Get real.'_

After sighing again, he rose from his bed and walked out of his bedroom.

"Yuu-chan!"

"W-What the!?" Kanda startled. In just a split of second, he saw orange and found himself on the floor with someone on top of him. He stared at the idiotic face he always seen everyday in shock. "L-Lavi! How the hell--"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get into your apartment through the window! But I cannot help it to feel guilty because I forgot about you just now! When you left me all of sudden, I was afraid you will ignore me forever!" Lavi cried then hugged Kanda. Kanda looked at his window to find it was open then at Lavi.

'_He came in through the window? But this is on the fifth floor! What the hell is he thinking again!?'_ "Stupid," Kanda said. Lavi blinked. "I told not to get into my apartment through the WINDOW AGAIN!" Kanda shouted then kicked Lavi off his body.

"O-Ouch…B-But I just--"

"Just don't do it again…" Kanda said. "You'll get killed if you fall off…" Lavi stared at Kanda then smiled.

"I promise I won't do it again," Lavi said. Kanda sighed. "Does that mean you forgive me?" Lavi asked. Kanda groaned.

"No."

"What? Yuu-chan! I'm really sorry!"

"Humph," Kanda said as he looked away. He rose from the floor then went to the kitchen, ignoring Lavi's whine. A moment later, Lavi stood next to him and watching him makes a drink. Lavi grinned when Kanda handed him a glass of orange juice.

"Yuu, will you forgive me?" Lavi asked. Kanda glanced at Lavi as he sipped his glass before he looked away. "Yuu…" Lavi felt heavyhearted.

"Next time, tell me if you want to flirt those girls. Then I can go home alone," Kanda said then looked at smiling Lavi. "And don't ever enter my house through the window again."

"I promise!" Lavi exclaimed then happily hugged Kanda. Kanda sighed as he rested his chin on Lavi's shoulder. Placing the glass on the counter besides him, he embraced Lavi back. They stayed like that for a while until Lavi broke it and looked at him. "How about a date tomorrow?" Lavi asked. Kanda frowned then angrily kicked Lavi's legs. "Oww! What was that for!?"

"I'm not your lover. Don't you dare to ask me for a date," Kanda said.

"Aww, why not? We have been best friend for a long time already, Yuu-chan! It's just a date!"

"Playing in Pachinko, dinner by ramen stand and watching over football game does not sound like a date to me, Lavi. Besides, you can just ask those girls you flirted earlier to become your date," Kanda said. Lavi gulped then sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Kanda knew that gesture instantly. "You've been dumped."

"Aww! I hate that word!" Lavi said. Kanda smirked. "Actually no." Kanda blinked. "I have asked one of them and she agreed but she told me to wait until next week since she's pretty busy this week. Hehehehe," Lavi said, grinning widely. Kanda's smirk instantly gone and his face replaced by a frown.

"Really? Then why did you ask me for a date just now when you already have one?" Kanda asked. Lavi thought about it.

"Because I want to make up for all the wrong I did towards you today?" Lavi replied in unsure tone. He sweat dropped when Kanda continued to stare at him, and shrieked when Kanda hit him with his glass.

"I refused to have a date with you starting now. Never ask me for a date, ever," Kanda said before he walked out of the kitchen. Lavi blinked then quickly followed Kanda. The young man was in his room and unlucky for Lavi, Kanda locked himself in the room. Lavi sighed. He wanted to apologize to Kanda again because of something he himself did know but he did not want to get Kanda madder than before.

So, he could only do one thing he found it to be the right thing to do.

He sat on the floor and leaned against Kanda's bedroom door.

-

Lavi has orange spiky hair. He only had one eye since the other scarred by accident he had long time ago. Despite he looks weird with patch on his right eye, is actually a very cheerful boy. When he reached his puberty, he tended to flirt every girl in the world. Mostly he chose the older and mature woman. As he grew older, he made with lots of friends and one of them is Yuu Kanda.

They have been together for a long time already ever since they were kids. At first, Kanda never really like Lavi since he was loud and annoying. However, as time passed by and that Lavi kept bothering him, they both got closer. They hanged out together; have lunch together and even living under the same apartment. While Kanda lived in Room 12B, Lavi lived 13B, above Kanda's home.

These two could not be separate. Wherever Kanda was, there will be Lavi and vice versa. The two were always seen to be together. Due to this, there had always a rumor saying that Lavi and Kanda are couple. Of course, Lavi denied that and told the world that he actually is straight and only love his best friend as brother or friend and that he actually interested on woman.

Kanda, though, never denied it. Whenever his classmates asked him about his relationship with Lavi, he only remained silent or gave the person a deadly glare. It was probably because of this that everyone thought Lavi was saying the truth or maybe they were just too afraid to ask Kanda. They thought that maybe they were just best friend and will soon be on their own way once they married. The fact was actually the opposite.

As a matter of fact, Kanda cannot live without the young man. Yuu Kanda, the famous young man in the school, actually have a crush on Lavi. He is in love with Lavi. He desired his best friend. He wanted the perverted orange-haired young man. He wanted to keep the cheerful young man to himself and did not want to share it with someone else. Not even his other close friend.

Kanda did not know since when he had fallen for his best friend, but he realized it when every time Lavi talked with the girl, he felt his body burning in anger. He will twitch when Lavi flirted the girls, burning heart when Lavi joked with the girls and piercing heart when Lavi kissed the girl's hands. No matter what he felt, he never told Lavi about it. All he usually did is walk away and leave Lavi.

Later then, Lavi will coax him as if he was pleading for forgiveness from his own girlfriend.

'_Sigh. Where am I…?'_ Kanda thought as he looked around. He sat up then stared at the door of his bedroom. _'Right. I'm home and…Lavi.'_ Kanda frowned when he remembered Lavi asked some girl for a date. _'Ch. It's not my business.'_ Kanda then climbed off the bed, walked to his bedroom door and unlocked it. When he pulled the door, something fell on his foot. He stared down and quirked his eyebrow.

"O-Ow…" Lavi rubbed his head then looked at Kanda. He grinned. "Hey."

"What…are you doing here?"

"Err…sleeping?"

"Sigh…" Kanda ran his hand over his hair before he stretched his hand to Lavi. Lavi blinked at Kanda's hand then grinningly, he took Kanda's hand and let Kanda pulled him up.

"Thanks," Lavi said. Kanda shook his head.

"Are you going to sleep here or at your home?" Kanda asked.

"My home, of course. You will never let me even if I ask many times," Lavi said, smirking. Kanda snorted.

"Whatever." Kanda went to the kitchen.

"Yuu, sorry about this morning, okay?"

"I forgot about it already," Kanda said. Lavi smiled. He hugged Kanda from behind while the young man was washing the dishes, kissed Kanda's cheek before he left. Kanda standstill on his spot, stiffened by the action Lavi did towards him just now. Then he cursed. _'Stupid Lavi.'_

Yet, Kanda could not help but to smile.

--

A/N: Boring. I know.


End file.
